Mario and Waluigi School Reports
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Kickin' it old school in the WTTMCU


**So, Mr. Koopa had an assignment for his class: Write a report on the Pokemon of your choice. Let's take a little looksee at how two of these students performed…**

Wobbuffet

By Mario

Wobbuffets are psychic type Pokemon. They are also blue and black. Wobbuffets are 4' 03 in hight. They weigh 62.8 lbs. and hold no items when you catch one.

Wobbuffet's special ability is shadow tag which in an ability that makes Wobbuffet's foe stay in battle till one Pokemon is knocked out (or in other words killed).

Before it is evolved Wobbuffet is a little aqua color Pokemon by the name of, Wynaut. To become a Wobbuffet Wynaut must battle on till it hits level 15.

Wobbuffet is known as the patient Pokemon. Why? Because it always waits to be spoken to. Some Pokemon get along with Wobbuffet like Mine Jr., Meoth, Wynaut, Croaguunk, Pachirisu, Happiny, Chansey, Blissey, and Sevipers. Some Pokemon that don't get along with Wobbuffet are Zora, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Jirachi, Lucario, and the things that hate them the most: Riolu.

To tell a male Wobbuffet from a female is that males have blue lips while female Wobbuffets have red lips.

Wobbuffet's stats are quite fit for it, but lacks power. Its HP is high, but lacks Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and speed which makes it quite powerless.

Wobbuffets moves are counter which is a fighting type move, mirror coat which is a psychic type move, safeguard which is a normal type move, and destiny bond which is a ghost type move. Why it has it? I'm not so sure. The Move Maniac, BP, TM, or Hm cannot teach Wobbuffet any moves.

So Wobbuffets are lame, but that doesn't mean they're not good antainers. One Wobbuffet is the star of a game called Ugly Wobbuffets the Video game. Another is Wobbuffet is a super popstar by the name of Gentleman GaGa. The other one is always getting killed by a Riolu.

Wobbuffets are lame at alot of things like dancing, battling, performances, singing, and drawing. But that doesn't mean they're not good at anything.

Wobbuffets are good at being good game show host, doing "the worm," screeming, singing (horribly), dancing (horribly), performing (horribly), and making weird video games.

Wobbuffet may be stupid but I think we overlook what a Wobbuffet can be…

The idiot who just annoys everone in his path.

THE

END

… … … … … …

MANKEY

By Waluigi

Mankey is a cool Pokemon. He is a pig-monkey critter. He is Toad's favourite one. I love its cool tail. I like his ears to the best fifty bucks. Mankey has a tail. Mankey has ears and a tail to complement his coolness.

My brother Wario thinks that Mankey stinks, but he is really a potato-eater. I'm Waluigi, and my bro. knows nothing about Shadow's hiny except Rouge is a grand doofus. Nute is a balonga-head who hates the stuff about Cilan in a dress. Cilan clearly never met a Mankey because his head is creepily green and losery.

Once, I caught an old Mankey called a Primeape and beat up guys with it. However, Mankey is allergic to bananas and Target-style burritos. Vector was eating with one and gagged on his own nose. Nute is a bozo with fashion issues and idiocy in his eyes. Cilan is NOT a hotbaby, but he is a good character. I'm Waluigi and I think Cilan is a freak who eats mankeys, digests them and… well, I'm reckon you understand what happens next… it's Pansage! He comes and says: "I've been beginning to hate my life so much…" Nute just made me a dress… how grand. S-T-A-Y! Good to be of help…

So anyway, the Mankey gets eaten by Cilan, and yippee! it's pansage! Don't judge a book by the creepy way of monkey creation. I think Cilan needs to quit with killing the Mankeys and focus more on the killing of Landorus who is orange and dumb.

Cilan ate Mankey and created Pansage. Chili ate Chimchar and Cress ate Aipom. Aipom created the Panpour and Chili ate Chimchar to create Pansear. Mankey is for Cilan only. Only Calick eats shelmets to create magic Pan "Toads". I'm Waluigi and hate Pan"Toads" always until the day I tell chickens to wear rain boots. My brother is a jerk too. He actually wants to see the TV show have… a turbo duel with the Cilan as Yusei. Yusei is good, but Cilan is a jerk. But he is too snazzy to admit the jelly in the sandwich. I'm Waluigi who likes Mankeys. Dudes are what they are in Yu-gi-oh 5D's. But in Pokemon, the brothers of Striaton city are dudettes. My favourite world is Jupiter because I'd like to have a lightsaber duel to kill Cilan and Cress. Chili's all right but I'd still throw him in the asteroid belt to lose some of those pounds. I need to destroy those three and reclaim the favoured chicken. Don't trust those in the Striaton Gym; they are mucho loco!

My toes kill Cilan with Mankey. I'm Waluigi and love Mankey more than juicy asparagus. Cha-cha slide for the Mankey's is like Nute with a bow! They lose it like glue to the mystery man! I hate Cilan because he eats Mankeys to… create Pansage. Pansage are dumb to death and remind you of dead sharks in fattened Burger joints. Ronald is a freak.

Man, Cilan. You smell like a cow in Toad's house who died in an old shoe and fell down a well. Don't worry Cilan, maybe Ditto will do it better. If Cilan was any girlier, Knuckles would say: "Rougy, will you marry me?" Shadow would give him a hug and smell his feet and say: "Well, done. You learned how to do the magic power and now you can give Mankey's to everyone!"

Cilan likes to tell Pikachu tails how zesty, delicious, and spicy, with tasty hints they can be.

If Cilan all of a sudden broke his nose on the Pansage's fists of iron, no one would care. He's already too ugly and Mankey are cool! I'm Waluigi, and I'm a true Mankey fan!

**As you can see, Mr. Koopa's class is certainly filled with all sorts of bright young minds!**


End file.
